Photographic reflector devices are generally known, for example, from EP 0 806 606 B1, in which the support for an illuminating element simultaneously forms the screen handle of the reflector screen. This screen handle, acting as a support, is in its entirety displaceable and arrestable inside a bearing member on which the screen spokes are hinge-mounted. In the case of relatively large screens, that form of construction is extremely unwieldy and in addition is also demanding in terms of expenditure of force. If the screen handle is adjusted from the open side of the reflector screen, a second person is required to hold the stay to which the reflector screen is attached; otherwise there would be a risk that the whole device would fall to the ground
The problem underlying the present invention is accordingly so to construct a reflector device of the kind mentioned that the screen can comfortably be opened and collapsed again by one person, and in fact irrespective of the size of the screen or of the reflector device. It should especially be possible for the screen to be opened and collapsed again without appreciable expenditure of force.